The present inventor's prior new design "mechanics creeper" with the application Ser. No. 07/462,150 has been patented in the United States for its beauty and practicability, but it is rather long and inconvenient for portability, use, packing and shipment. In view of such a drawback, the present inventor has further improved it and invented the present improved mechanics creeper.